Gelap
by prof. creau
Summary: Aomine Daiki, enam belas tahun, murid SMA Touou. Ia menyukai warna kulitnya. Kenapa? karena...


**Kuroko no Bauke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Gelap by prof. creau**

**Warning: OOC, abal, nista, bad EYD, typo, gaje and don't like don't read! ;)**

Aomine Daiki, enam belas tahun, murid SMA Touou paling ganteng sedunia. Hobinya membaca buku—OHOK! Maap, salah ketik. Ralat, hobinya adalah bermain basket dan menangkap serangga. Menggoda gadis-gadis berdada besar juga salah satu hobinya.

Ia memiliki rambut berwarna biru gelap dengan kulit _hideung_ sebagai pelengkap keeksotisannya. Tapi ia bangga memiliki kulit yang seperti itu. Ada dua kemungkinan mengapa ia menyukai kulit gelapnya. Mungkin…

Mungkin nih ya, mungkin. Gak usah terlalu percaya tulisan ini juga.

_Mungkin_, sebenarnya Aomine adalah pencuri kelas kakap yang selalu beraksi di saat matahari sudah tebernam. Ia memang sengaja menggelapkan warna kulitnya supaya ia bisa beraksi tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Kulit gelap membawa berkah rupanya.

_Mungkin juga_, karena Aomine sering meminjam uang. Ia meminjam uang milik teman-temannya itu—hanya kepada laki-laki—untuk membeli majalah Horikita Mai. Tapi, saat teman-temannya ingin meminjam atau sekedar melihat majalah eksklusifnya, Aomine menolak untuk meminjamkannya. Teman-temannya pun mengutuknya jadi hitam. Tamat.

Sepertinya, diantara kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang telah pembaca baca, semuanya salah, tidak ada yang benar sama sekali.

Aomine memeriksa ponselnya. Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung hingga sekarang, ia selalu memeriksa ponselnya. Ia sedang menunggu… menunggu pesan balasan dari seseorang. Saat ia melihat icon pesan masuk, dengan segera ia membuka kotak masuknya.

Ia menyeringai.

Dalam batinnya, ia tertawa iblis.

Ternyata Akashi menerima ajakan kencannya.

Udah lama gak pegang-pegang uke manis—pendapat pribadi Aomine—yang selalu eksis di _wet dream_nya. Ia merencanakan akan pergi kemana mereka saat berkencan nanti. Pilihan pertama jatuh pada bioskop. Karena bioskop itu gelap dan kulitnya juga gelap, ia jadi bisa bertindak sesukanya kepada sang uke.

Ah, atau mungkin rumah hantu, siapa tahu Akashi akan peluk-peluk dirinya saat ketakutan. Tapi rumah hantu segera dicoret dari daftar. Tidak mungkin rasanya kalau pemuda bersurai merah itu takut pada hantu, yang ada malah dirinya sendiri yang ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba getaran ponselnya membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia membuka kotak masuknya.

_Aku hanya ada waktu sengang sekarang dan saat ini juga aku sudah berada di depan gerbang SMA Touou. _

Seringai Aomine masih belum pudar. "Lihat siapa yang memiliki keinginan menggebu-gebu untuk bertemu denganku?"

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou, enam belas tahun, murid SMA Rakuzan yang sering dilecehkan oleh Aomine Daitem—ehm, Daiki. Saat ini ia sedang berada di depan SMA Touou sendirian. Sekolah nampak sepi karena sudah banyak murid yang pulang. Berkali-kali ia melihat arlojinya namun, sang kekasih tercinta belum juga tiba. Seragam SMA Rakuzan masih dipakai olehnya. Seragamnya terlihat berantakan bahkan, kancing teratasnya hilang.

Ah, dia jadi ingat saat Reo mencegahnya untuk berkunjung ke SMA Touou. Setelah latihan, Akashi mengungkapkan bahwa ia akan pergi ke SMA Touou. Reo menduga Sei-channya akan mengunjungi si kulit gelap yang pervert itu. Ternyata, dugannya menadi kenyataan. Dengan cepat ia memeluk Akashi dan bersumpah tidak akan melepaskannya. Reo memang _terlalu_ kalau urusan begini.

Untung ada Eikichi dan Kotaro. Dengan segenap tumpah keringat, mereka melepaskan pelukan Reo terhadap kapten mereka. Jadi, jangan heran mengapa seragam Akashi kacau balau.

Tiba-tiba…

Ah, pelecehan lagi.

Aomine Pervert Daiki memang kurang ajar. Seenaknya saja ia meremas bokongnya. Kenapa juga ia tidak mengetahui keberadaan si kulit tan? Ah, penulisnya juga kurang ajar, seenaknya saja ia membuat adegan seperti itu.

Simpang empat terbentuk di kepala bersurai merah. "Daiki…" katanya dengan nada kesal yang ditahan. Namun, Aomine yang tidak peka malah melingkarkan tangan yang satunya lagi untuk memeluk pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. "kalau kau tidak mele—" ucapan Akashi dipotong. Gulat lidah didominasi oleh tersangka pelecehan favorite kita.

Selang beberapa waktu, mereka melepas jarak satu sama lain. Terdapat saliva yang keluar dari bibir milik Akashi, entah saliva milik siapa itu. Dengan muka yang memerah, ia segera mengeluarkan gunting merah yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana itu. tangannya yang akan mengambil gunting di sakunya segera ditahan Aomine.

Aomine dorong tubuh Akashi hingga bertabrakan dengan gerbang. Heh, Akashi memang suka _dikasari_ tapi, tidak di tempat seperti ini. "Bagaimana kalau kencannya di rumahku saja? Hari ini kaa-san dan tou-san sedang berlibur."

"Aku akan menerima ajakanmu jika saja kau menyingkirkan tanganmu dari balik kemejaku."

Aomine menarik tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke atas. "Baik, Yang Mulia. Sebaiknya secepatnya juga kita ke rumahku. Hari ini cuaca panas sekali."

Akashi menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Takut kulitmu hitam? Kan sudah hitam, _sayang_."

"Jadi, nyindir nih ceritanya?"

Tawa kecil keluar dengan bebasnya pada mulut Akashi dan Aomine tersenyum melihat hal itu. "Tidak ada maksud terselubung untuk menyindirmu. Aku suka pria dengan kulit sepertimu, _sayang_."

"Aku juga suka pria pendek sepertimu, _sayang_."

SREEET!

"**Nyindir nih ceritanya**?" kata Akashi mengulang kata-kata Aomine tapi, dengan intonasi yang berbeda.

Ah, jadi karena hal itu Aomine menyukai kulit gelap miliknya.

**END!**

**TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA!**

Besok saya ulangan fisika lho~ ;v; doa kan saya ya, pemirsaah ;;u;;/ btw, udah lama juga nggak publish nih. Fic ane yang lain ngelumut, hihihi.


End file.
